Prism Power Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. It was replaced Fortune★Star Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. Also, this is a spin-off season to Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!. The story tells about the Colorful World's actual twenty-four warriors and how they became Pretty Cures. The season shares the theme of colors, rainbows, and jewels with Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! and also is based on the theme of music, dance, fashion, elements, and card suit. Synopsis Twenty-four Prism Gems were scattered and were missed due to a black goo turns into a mastermind named Black Demon, who revives the Shadow Empire and he can steals the colors and jewels to seal into darkness. Niji-Iro tells to his related friends, Colorama and Spectrum, which they can find the pretty cure warriors to save the Colorful World against the evil! Characters Pretty Cures * Amaino Yume / * Atsui Akai / * Shino Yosei / * Denki Kiiro / * Midorisaku Shinzen / * Kosetsu Fuyu / * Fukaikawa Mizumi / * Kokyokokyu Aria / * Utsukushiningyo Rina / * Hageshi Jaken / * Kaijitsu Kinomi / * Kantan Raku / * Ryusei Ame / * Junsei Kusho / * Hanran Kasa / * Keikoseino Kagayaku / * Teikiatsu Uzumake / * Nibuidesu Kuroi / * Tengoku Kaori * Mokuzai Seira / * Yokai Yurei / * Bakudan Kogane / * Shirogane Kaede / * Seido Keba / Mascots * Colorama * Spectrum Allies * Prism Angel * Colorful Familia * Cure Arc-En-Ciel Colorless *'Noir' *'Black Demon' *'Kuruma' *'Ayumu' *'Tsuko' *''Darker Twins'' **'Blur' **'Fade' *'Kurokongo' Supporting Characters *Niji-Iro Items *'Prism Palette' *'Prism Gems' **'Colourful Gems' *'Prism Wands' *'Colourful Scepter' *'Sparkling Rainbow Dresser' Locations * ** ** ** * * Trivia *This is based from IAEJFPGforever's Go! Go! Elemental Amour Pretty Cure!. But this is different version of the Season. *Ahim de Famille decided that this season would becoming as the largest number of Cures. Unlike her old season, Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! which it has 121 Cures, Prism Power will surpass Colorful Hearts more than 120 Cures, if might the Cures were based from the century, theme, or worldwide (althrough had a different language like red-rojo, blue-azul, yellow-kiiro {rouge of red was excluded because there had a Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!)}). Also, there had own color (can be adding a main color from other word e.g. Light Pink, Teal Blue, Laser Lemon, Dark Green), each element (different from the main Cures like the power of glass, ink, shoes, perfume, etc.), which can suits from the counterpart, and there had a named "Cure" in each Cure representative. **The reason that Colorful Hearts was a copycat steal of the Sky Pretty Cure Series so Colorful Hearts would unable to share Prism Power/Shimmer Sensation. Also the civilian names were unusual. **Yukisora Diamond would became as the another Cure Arc-En-Ciel truly it was formly as Cure Angel. **The lead Cures (Wakano Burgundy and Amaino Yume) were same similarities. But the differences were appearance, personality, and for skills. Burgundy was not good at studies while Yume was intelligent and her teammate Fukaikawa Mizumi was the student council president. Also there have same surnames. Notes *A sequel named Prism Power Pretty Cure! Sparkle would been as a temporary counterpart, which there have four main Cures (Cure Tourmalline was scarlet, Cure Greenovite was viridian, Cure Spessolite was turquoise and Cure Cassiterite was lavender). The cures (Tourmalline and Greenovite) were appear first, while the two others (Spessolite and Cassiterite) were in the halfway of the season. This is similar themes and there had own form changes. Media Episodes ''Prism Power Pretty Cure! / Episodes'' Music Movies Merchandise Gallery Sketch3382322.png|'Amaino Yume' Sketch338397.png|'Atsui Akai' Sketch70101317.png|'Shino Yosei' Sketch3318255.png|'Denki Kiiro' Sketch3318653.png|'Midorisaku Shinzen' Sketch3318916.png|'Konetsu Fuyu' Sketch3318131.png|'Fukaikawa Mizumi' Sketch33181543.png|'Kokyokokyu Aria' Sketch12516514.png|'Utsukushiningyo Rina' Sketch7010540.png|'Hageshi Jaken' Sketch7010133.png|'Kaijitsu Kinomi' Sketch12516723.png|'Kantan Raku' Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:AhimSeries Category:Prism Power Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:Colors Theme Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Fashion Fanseries Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Spin-Off Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!